The Destined Ones
by ForeverSTEAM
Summary: I am honestly no good with summaries. This is a STEAM story!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: Being frustrated with B&B and Mr. Bell has finally pushed me to write a fan fic. This is kind of AU as Stephanie never died, however, Quinn and Wyatt are still around.

Big Bear Cabin

"Don't you see that Steffy is still between us Liam? You never seem to be able to say no to that woman and that stops now. Let me tell you something, I am not going to keep playing this game with you. So this is what you are going to do, you are going to get on the Spencer jet and go to Paris. You are going to tell Steffy that she needs to leave you alone because you are starting a life with me, the only woman you have ever loved." Hope says as she grabs her purse. Then she walks to the door of the cabin. Looking back at a shocked Liam, she adds, "Once you have done that, we can get married and start on a family." She then walks out the door.

Liam stands there, still shocked at Hope's outburst. He wants to point out that he loves Steffy too, but his fiancee has already walked out the door and he knows that his admission would not help the situation he is in.

"What do I do now? I don't want to completely lose Steffy from my life. Hell, I didn't even want the divorce. But it is what Steffy and then Hope wanted, and so I gave it to her. Maybe..." he trails off as he grabs his keys and heads for the door.

Paris

Steffy is sitting on the couch in her apartment, watching the video that Liam made her, with silent tears running down her face. "What was I thinking? I know that Liam is in love with me and that we could have been happy even if I couldn't give him a biological child." she muses to herself.

Suddenly, the brunette realizes that someone is knocking on her door. She gets up to answer it to see her mother standing there.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Taylor asks seeing the tears on her daughter's face.

"I am fine mom. The other day Liam accidentally sent me a video he made for Hope and I asked him to make me one as a homage to our marriage, and I was just watching it." she said as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "Do you want to see it?"

"I would love to see it, but do you think it was the right choice to ask Liam to even make the video?" the older woman asked.

" It might not have been, but the video he made Hope was so beautiful that I knew he would do a great job on one for us." Steffy replied.

The women walked over to the couch where the lap top was. Steffy leanes over to restart the video.

Brooke's House

Brooke and Bill are sitting in the living room, drinking coffee.

"I really think that they could be happy together Bill." Brooke says passionately.

" And I really think that Steffy is the right woman for Liam, Brooke. Though I think I could see Hope with Wyatt." he says, trying to show that he is not completely against his lovers daughter.

" Are you kidding me? Liam would be married to my daughter if Steffy hadn't interfered in their lives."

Bill gets up and walks over to the blonde woman. "Did you ever think that if it was meant to be, that the two of them could have over come anything Steffy pulled?"

Just then, Hope walks into the house, crying.

"Honey, are you okay?" Brooke asks, getting up and walking over to her daughter.

"Steffy did it again mom." Hope says as she sits down on the couch. Over her head Brooke and Bill share a look...

Forrester Creations

"I think the fashion show went off wonderfully, don't you Eric?" Stephanie asks as she looks over to her husband.

"It definitely was, and that diamond..." he trails off.

"It was just the right touch I would say. And it looked wonderful with that dress."

"I think we deserve a vacation. Why don't we go to Paris and see the family?" Eric says with a smile.

"That is a wonderful idea. We can call the pilot on the way home to pack. Let's get out of here." Stephanie says with an answering smile.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-)

Forrester Creations Rooftop

"Thank you for the coffee Thorne."

" Not a problem Quinn. I try to make a point of getting to know the people we do business with, and I haven't had a chance to really get to know you. Also, I have a favor to ask of you." he replies, with a sheepish grin.

" What can I help you with?" she says, a little taken back that a Forrester is asking a favor of her, she is more used to being the one asking for favors.

" You see, I have a daughter that is more into jewelry design than fashion design. I was kind of hoping that you could maybe take her under your wing and teach her a few things."

"I would love to. Has she ever done sketches or anything that I can look at to gauge where she is showing interest?" the dark haired beauty asked.

"Actually, I have them down in my office if you want to come and take a look. I know she would be thrilled. She loved the jewelry you created for the Hope For The Future campaign. Though I have to admit that she doesn't know that I am talking to you about this."

"Not a problem. If you want, tell her I mentioned in passing that I was looking for someone and to call me. Here is my card." she says, pulling a business card from her purse. "Now lets go look at those designs..."

They get up from the table and walk towards the door.

Logan House

"I can't believe it mom, even from Paris that, that, woman is ruining my life again." Hope whines.

" Honey, just calm down for a minute. You need to remember that you are the woman wearing his ring, not Steffy. They are still getting the marriage annulled right?"  
"Yeah they are, but mom, you didn't see the video he made her."

"What are you talking about Hope? What video?" Brooke asks with some concern.

"On my way back from my trip to Mexico I got a video montage from Liam of our relationship. Well then earlier tonight up at the cabin I got an e-mail with the subject as, "with love, Liam", so I thought it was something from him. But when I opened it, it was a montage of his time with Steffy. He said it was for closure, but now I am sure that she is the one that sent it to me. I know she is trying to get him away from me again."

"Oh sweetie, that must have been terrible for you. And I have to admit, that it does sound like something she would do."

"Well I told him to get on the Spencer jet, go to Paris, and tell her that she is out of his life for good because we are getting married and starting a family." Hope says haughtily.

"That might not have been wise, think about it, you are sending him to her."

"I know that I am the only woman that Liam has ever loved mom. You and I both know that Steffy manipulated him into both marriages, they were a sham."

"Hope, you know that I have always supported you and Liam being together, but I don't think I can any longer. I feel like he is always hurting you and letting you down."

"But mom, we should have always been together, but every time I turn around we are being robbed of the chance." the younger blonde says as she cries.

"You need and deserve a man that only has eyes for you. Maybe someone like Wyatt? It looked to me like you two have chemistry."

"Mom..."

Beach House

"What's going on son?" Bill asks as he walks in the house.

" I think I might have blown it and I am not sure I can fix it this time."

"You mean with Hope? When she walked into Brooke's house she was crying."

"Actually, I mean with Steffy dad. I realized tonight that Hope is not the person I thought she was. I had her on a pedestal, thinking she was this great woman. I realized that she..."

"Acts like an immature child?" Bill replies, cutting Liam off. "I have been trying for years to tell you that kid, but you didn't want to listen. I have watched you with Hope and Steffy, but you only come alive with Steffy."

"She gets me dad, and she never pushed me for anything I wasn't willing to give her. Hope wants me to cut Steffy out of my life completely. She actually said to me that I needed to go to Paris and tell Steffy that she is out of my life and that Hope was the only woman I had ever loved. Hope never listens to me when I tell her that my feelings for Steffy are real and that I wasn't tricked into this last marriage with her." Liam says, looking frustrated.

"The question son, is what are you going to do about all of this? You need to make a choice and stick with it."

"That is actually why I called you. I need to talk to Hope, but then I need to use the jet."

"Well, Katie now has control of Spencer Publications, so I guess you need to ask her. Though I have the feeling that if you asked Eric to use the Forrester jet, they just might let you."

"I think I will call Eric. We both know that Katie won't be happy with my plan. Thanks dad." Liam says as he gives Bill a one armed hug.

After Bill leaves, Liam picks up his phone and dials a number. "Hey, I need to see you..."

Paris

"Well Steffy, I better be going, plans to make and all that. Why don't you come by later." Taylor says as her phones starts to ring. She grabs it out of her purse and looks at it before answering. "Hey you, I was just inviting Steffy over for dinner." The older brunet listens for a minute before replying, " Okay, I will let her know know. I love you" and then hangs up.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-)

Cabin on Brooke's property

In the cabin, we find Wyatt and Hope sitting on the couch, passionately kissing. Hope's hands are entangled in his hair while his hands are running sensually up her back.

"Wyatt, wait a minute. I think I hear my phone ringing." Hope says she she tears her lips from his.

"Ignore it Hope, just stay in this moment with me." He says as he tries to stop Hope from getting up.

Smiling at the younger Spencer man, she gets up and grabs her phone from a nearby table. She smiles as she answers, "Hello Liam". She stands there listening for a second before replying, "I guess I can meet you at my mother's in a little bit. You better have talked to Steffy though." she says before she hangs up, not letting the Spencer on the phone reply.

"What was that about Hope? I thought we were going to spend some time together, let me show you that you are the only woman in my heart." Wyatt says with a frown.

"I told Liam that he better go tell Steffy that she is out of his life for good. And I know that he will, he never really loved her. All these years she has just been manipulating him." the blonde says with confidence.

"What about me Hope? I love you and I know you love me too. Why won't you just let my brother go?"

"Because he is mine Wyatt and I need Steffy to see that. I will win against that woman. Stay here, I will be back as soon as I am done dealing with Liam." she says as she smiles and gently kisses his lips and then walks out the door.

Forrester Creations

Caroline walks into Rick's office, a small smile playing on her lips as she sees the owner of the office and man she is looking for.

"Caroline, just the person I have been dying to see. Come here woman." He says as he grabs for his girlfriend.

"Actually Rick, I need to talk to you." she says with a frown.

"What's up babe? Did I forget our anniversary or something?" he asks with a chuckle.

"No, I came to tell you that this isn't working for me. You wooed me when I first got here and now that you got me, it is like I am invisible. I want and deserve to be cherished, and you don't do that. I think that this really was just about getting me from Thomas. You see, I have been watching the way things are around here and noticed something, it is like your family is in this great competition with Taylor's family. I am not going to play a part in it. I really had feelings for Thomas before everything and I decided not to see that through, but I have decided that if he is willing, I want to see where things could go with Thomas. I am done with you Rick" she says right before walking out the door.

Rick just stands there in shock, anger slowly spreading across his face.

Forrester Jet

"That was Liam, he wants to know if he can borrow the jet to fly to Paris." Eric says, looking at Stephanie.

"Then we better hurry so we can send the jet back for him. I have a good feeling he is finally following his heart instead of listening to what others want him to do. I am know that his heart will lead him to our granddaughter." Stephanie says with a smile.

Just then the phone rings again. "That is fantastic, once we have disembarked, fuel up and head back to LA to pick up Liam Spencer please?" Stephanie says as she is the one that picked up the phone this time. Turning to her husband she tells him, "That was the pilot letting us know that we are about to land in Paris."

Hugging her, Eric smiles, "Things are finally looking up for our family aren't they?"

"Yes they are love. Our children are with the ones that truly make them happy and at least one grandchild with be with the man they were destined to be with." she says, with an answering smile.

Brooke's House

Hearing knocking on her front door, Brooke gets up to answer it. Opening the door, she sees Liam standing there, a small guilty smile on his lips.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Brooke asks, sounding a little upset.

"I called and asked Hope to meet me. She said to meet her here."

"Well Hope is..."

"Right here mom. I will take it from here." Hope says as she comes in through the back door.

"Okay, I will be upstairs if you need me sweetheart." Brooke says as she walks away from the door, giving the two a worried glance.

"What is it Liam? Have you talked to the home-wrecker?" Hope asks with annoyance.

"Actually, I haven't talked to my wife yet Hope. You see, you opened my eyes up at the cabin. You sit there thinking that I never loved Steffy, but I did. Hell, I still love her. I also realized that she loves me in a way that you never will, she loves me unconditionally."

"That isn't true Liam. She tricked you into thinking you love her. We are the ones that are meant to be." Hope says, a tear sliding down her face.

"No Hope, she didn't trick me into any feelings. Yes, she tricked me into marrying her in Aspen, but she also owned up to that. Since then, all she has done is loved me and proved the depths of that love. If things had gone my way, she would still be here in LA in our home. I don't care if she can't have any children, but she did. That is why she pushed me to be with you." Liam says, with some frustration.

"And I can still give you those children that she can't. And it is her own fault that she lost your baby. Don't you see..."

"Don't go there Hope. She left to get away from your crying over me. She felt bad that you were hurting while she was so happy. You didn't care how you made her feel, you just wanted to whine about she got the guy. Well let me clue you in, she still has the guy. I am going to Paris, but I am going so I can get her back. Wyatt can have you." Liam says before turning back to the door and leaving.

"But Liam... NOOO!"

Paris

Steffy is dressed in a long flowing black dress, walking up the steps from her car to the front door of a house she is clearly comfortable being at. Before she can even knock, the door opens.

"Hi dad." she says with a smile.

"Steffy, I am so glad you are here, I have missed you." Ridge says with a smile.

"Dad, it has only been a few days since I saw you last."

"True, but now that I have realized what I have been missing..." he trails off.

"Don't worry about it dad. Now can I come in or are we have this family dinner out here?" she says with a smile.

"Yes Ridge, let our daughter in" Taylor says, coming up behind Ridge.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-) So PLEASE leave me some love?

Dayzee's Cafe

Dayzee is pouring coffee when Thorne and his daughter, Alexandria walk through the door. They smile warmly at Dayzee as she glances at a table where Quinn is sitting.

"Hi Quinn." Thorne says with a warm smile as he walks up to the table.

"Oh hi Thorne." she says returning the smile. "I didn't see you come in. You must be Alexandria." Quinn says turning to the thin blonde girl that is standing next to him.

"Yes I am, it is so nice to meet you. I am so excited actually, I loved the stuff that you designed for Hope's line." she says happily.

"Well your dad mentioned in passing that you had liked it, so I asked if you any any interest in jewelery design because I am looking for an apprentice to help me out, he said he would talk to you and now here we are. Are those sketches?" Quinn asks eyes the portfolio.

"Yes they are." Ally replies as she hands the book over and nervously sits down.

Dayzee comes over with coffee for all three people that are not seated.

"Wow, these are great. I would love to have you come do some work at Quinn's Artisan."

"Those really are great Ally." Dayzee says as she sees some of the sketches of rings and necklaces.

"Thanks Dayzee. If you want, maybe I can sketch something for you."

"That would be great. Right now I have to go take care of these people, but we can talk later, okay?" she says as she smiles and walks to another table.

"So when do you think you can start?" Quinn asks with a smile?

Paris

Stephanie and Eric walk up and knock on the door that Steffy had been at just hours earlier. After a couple of minutes the door opens to reveal a smiling Taylor.

"Stephanie, Eric, it is so good to see you." she says with a smile.

"Taylor, how have you been?" Eric asks with a smile and hug to the woman that had given him three wonderful grandchildren.

"Things are going great. Please come in, Ridge and Steffy are in the family-room and dinner is almost ready."

"Before we go in Taylor I want to let you know that Liam called earlier and is borrowing the jet to come here." Stephanie says, putting her hand on the other woman's arm.

"You think he is coming here for Steffy?" Taylor asks in surprise.

"I think he might be. He hasn't seemed happy with Hope at all. I think he misses our girl in there." the older woman says with a smile.

"What are you two planning in here?" Steffy says as she comes into the hallway and sees her mother and grandmother with their heads together.

"Nothing sweetheart, we were just catching up." Taylor says, smiling.

"Well come on, dinner is done. And I want to catch up with grandma." the young beauty says with a smile.

"Well, let's go eat." Stephanie says as she puts her arms around both dark haired women and walks towards the dining room.

Beach House

"Where did I put that?" Liam asks himself, patting his pockets. Looking over at his bag, his sees the glint come off the black diamond that he had slipped on Steffy's finger the day they got married. "There it is!" he says as he walks over, picks it up, and slips it in his pocket. He then grabs his bag and walks out the door.

"Is there anything else I can get you before we take off Mr. Spencer?"the flight attendant asks.

"No, I just need to get to Paris and try to fix things with the best thing that ever happened to me." he replies with a frown.

The flight attendant walks away to let the pilot know they are ready for take off.

Dayzee's Cafe

"Well I should get going, I am having dinner with Wyatt tonight." Quinn says as she gathers her purse and stands up. "Can I take the sketches to show him Ally?" she adds.

"Yeah sure. Thank you so much for this opportunity" she replies with a smile.

"We should probably get going too Ally." Thorne says looking at his daughter.

"Okay dad." she says as she gets up.

As Thorne stands up to leave he bumps into Maya.

"I am sorry. Maya right?" he asks.

"Yeah, you know Dayzee and Marcus, right?"

"Marcus is my adopted brother, so yeah I know him." he says with a slight chuckle. "I'm Thorne and this is my daughter, Ally."

"It's nice to meet you both." Maya says with a smile.

"Um, Maya, how would you like to model for Forrester Creations?" he says slightly taken aback by the woman's smile.

"That, that would be fantastic." she says as she puts her hand out to shake his, that was held out.

Paris

"Since I have you all here..." Ridge starts with a smile and then turns to look at Taylor lovingly...


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-) So PLEASE leave me some love?

Paris

"Doc, we have had so many great memories together, and I know that I have not always made the right choices when it came to our lives together, but I hope that you know that I have always loved you. You have been the one in my heart, even when I was too blind to see it. You have gave me three amazing children, and I wish all of them were here for this moment, but Steffy is here and I know Phoebe is here in spirit." Ridge says as he gets down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of our lives together, as husband and wife. Will you be my wife, for good this time." he finishes, pulling a small box out of his pocket. In the box is a 10 carat, emerald cut diamond ring.

"Yes, yes I will be your wife." Taylor says as tears slide down her cheeks. She bends down to kiss the man that fathered her children. Ridge then slides the ring onto Taylor's hand and they kiss again. Stephanie, Eric, and Steffy are all clapping and getting up to congratulate the happy couple.

"I always knew you and mom were meant to be together." Steffy said as she gave her father a tight hug.

"I finally will have the daughter-in-law I always knew I was supposed to have in my family, the woman that once I am gone will become the glue to keep my family together." Stephanie says with a smile as she hugs Taylor.

"A toast to the happy couple. May you have as many wonderful years together as I have had with Stephanie. Congratulations to you both." Eric says as he raises a glass of wine from the dinner table.

Forrester Creations

Thomas is in his office, looking over some sketches for the new line that he wants to propose to his grandparents when they get back from Paris.

"I should have gone with them." he muses to himself, not seeing the blonde standing at his door.

"Should have gone with who Thomas?" Caroline asks, making her presence known and opening the door all the way.

"What can I help you with Caroline?" Thomas asks, a note of annoyance in his voice.

"I wanted to come see you silly." she responds, ignoring the tone in his voice. "So who should you have gone where with?" she repeats.

"My grandparents went to Paris to go see some family." he finally answers her.

"Well I am glad you didn't go Thomas. I want to talk to you." she says as she walks over to his desk, where he is still sitting.

"I don't really have time right now, I am going to talk to my grandfather about a new line I want to start and I need to make sure everything is in order for when he gets back." he says with a sigh.

"I am guessing then that you haven't heard that I decided to end my relationship with Rick?" she says questioningly.

"Actually, I did hear something about that. What does that have to do with me though?"

"Well Thomas, I broke things off because I feel I didn't give you a chance. I really do care about you and I figured that I could give you that chance." she says as she leans over towards the young man in front of her.

At the door, Rick is standing there with a look of pure hatred on his face. "Of course it was for Thomas. I will not let this happen." he says and storms off.

"Listen Caroline, it is your life to do with as you want, and I agree that leaving Rick was a good choice, but I am not interested anymore." Thomas says, irritated.

"I doubt that is true, I know that you wanted me..." she trails off as the man in front of her gently lays his hand on her shoulder.

"I admit that at one point I did want you, but that changed when you decided that you would rather have Rick. I know that you know the history between my family and Rick's and I have decided that I will not be in a triangle like that. I want a woman to want only me and for me, not because I am a Forrester." He finishes, withdrawing his hand from Caroline.

"You will regret this! Nobody says no to a Spencer!" she screams as she rushes from Thomas's office.

Cabin on Brooke's Property

"I can't believe he left me Wyatt, for her of all people." Hope says as a tear trickles down her cheek. "Am I that bad of a person? Am I loveable?"

"Hope, he is a fool, don't you see it? You are the greatest person I know, it is why I love you." Wyatt replies, wiping a tear from her face.

"But Wyatt, he to belongs to me." she says as she stomps her foot. "We have been robbed so many times, by Bill, Steffy, even my brother, Rick. I thought that this time, this time I would make sure I stopped anyone from doing something again. This time he would be my husband."

"Hope, let him go. You know that I love you, for me there is no Steffy, only you." he says, started to feel irritated.

"No Wyatt, I am not going to let him go. I am going to fly to Paris and get him back. He is mine and I will make sure that they both know it by the time I am done." she says as she grabs her purse and heads for the door.

Katie's House

"Katie, please forgive me? I can't stand this rift between us." Brooke said, her trademark single tear coursing down her cheek.

"No Brooke, I will never forgive you. I don't care if I handed my husband to you on a silver platter, he was my husband, MINE!" Katie yells at her older sister.

"But Katie..." Brooke began.

"No, I was sick, I didn't know what I was doing. Even if I wasn't suffering from post-postpartum depression, sister code says that you don't share men. What you did was sick and vile!" she says, still yelling. "To top it off, you tried to find some other poor sap to play baby daddy to your baby! You couldn't even have enough balls to go to Bill and tell him the truth. You put Donna in the middle of this also."

"Wait a minute there Katie, do you not remember sleeping with Nick, my ex-husband and my daughter's fiancee?" Brooke says, acting superior.

"Yes, I made a mistake, I thought I was dying. I know I messed up and I have apologized. You never apologize though Brooke. To you, these men are your destinies, they belong to you because you think you love them. It doesn't matter if they are married or not, it doesn't matter if they are married to someone in your family. Should we take a look back?" Katie says, getting more upset.

"There is no need, I know my past. And if they loved their wives I would not have stood a chance." Brooke says, defending herself.

"No Brooke, these poor fools never stood a chance with you flaunting your body in your skimpy lingerie..." Katie trails off before collapsing.

"Katie!" Brooke hears from behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter Six~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-) So PLEASE leave me some love?

Forrester Creations

Thomas is still in his office, working on making sure all the information he needs is in order. Hearing a knock on the partially opened door he looks up to see a gorgeous looking face looking back at him.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"Hi, I am Maya Avant, Thorne Forrester asked me to come in to meet with him." she says, returning his smile.

"Oh, I am Thomas Forrester, Thorne's nephew."

"It's nice to meet you Thomas. I have a small problem though, I can't seem to find him, his office, or anyone around here at all really." she says, sheepishly.

"That is not a problem, Miss. Avant, let me call him and have him meet you up here."

"I don't want to be a problem, if you can just tell me how to get there.." she trails off as Thomas already has the phone in his hand and is dialing.

"Hey Thorne, I have Miss. Maya Avant here in my office looking for you." he pauses for a moment as Thorne responds. "Of course, I will let here know. In fact this works out great because I have an idea." Thomas says before hanging up the phone.

He looks up at Maya, "Thorne is on his way up, if you want to have a seat." she says, gesturing to a chair.

"Thank you so much. I am not sure I would have found him." she says.

A few minutes later Thorne walks through the office door. "Miss. Avant, how are you doing?" Thorne asks.

"Please, call me Maya. I have been doing good, how have you and your daughter been doing Mr. Forrester?" she asks.

"Please, call me Thorne, my father doesn't even like being called Mr. Forrester. Ally and I have been doing good. She seems to like her new job, which is a good thing. Now as for you, I would like to hire you as a model for Forrester Creations and Thomas here thinks he knows just the place for you. Thomas?" Thorne says, looking at his nephew to continue.

"Miss. Avant..."

"Maya." she cuts in.

"Maya, I am going to be talking to my grandparents when they return from Paris about starting a new line, mostly gowns and dresses. I would like you to model it for us."

"Oh my goodness, I would love to. Wait, but you basically just said that you don't even have the line yet?"

"True, but I want you to model on of the pieces I have drawn up to show the new line off. What do you say Maya?" Thomas asks, stressing the last word.

Katie's House

"Katie!" Brooke hears from behind her, as she looks at her sister's still form that is laying on the ground. "My god Brooke, what the hell have you done?" Bill asks as he leans over his wife. He looks up at Brooke, expecting an answer as he pulls his cell phone from his pocket. He quickly dials the paramedics and gives them his address.

"We, we were just talking. I was asking for her forgiveness over this whole situation. She started bringing up my past and I was just pointing out that she isn't perfect either and that she is the one that pushed us together in the first place."

"For heaven's sake Brooke, are you trying to kill her? I told you to just leave her alone for a while, that she needed to calm down before we could try talking to her again." Bill said, clearly frustrated.

"What are you doing here then?" the blonde asks.

"In case you forgot, she has my son, and I wanted to see him. I was going to see if I could take him for a few hours. When I got here, I thought I heard yelling and rushed in." he says, not happy that he is explaining himself to his lover.

Just then, the paramedics come rushing through the door.

"She is a heart transplant patient and has had a heart-attack recently." Bill informed them, clearly worried.

They strapped Katie in and rushed out of the door with her, Brooke and Bill following closely behind.

Quinn Artisan Jewelers Warehouse

Ally is walking through the warehouse looking for Quinn, obviously in awe of her surroundings. Yes, she has been to Forrester Creations, but this, jewelry, is her passion in life. Not paying attention to where she is going, she feels herself bump into a hard male body.

"What in the...?" a male voice trails off.

"I am so sorry, I was looking for Quinn Fuller, but got caught up in all of this." Ally says as she opens her hands.

"Oh, you must be Alexandria, my mom told me that you would be starting today. I am Wyatt Fuller." he says with a slight smile.

"I am, but everyone always calls me Ally." she responds with a smile of her own.

"Well, let's go see if we can find my mom. I honestly never know if she is going to be here or over at Forrester to be honest with you." Wyatt says as he places his hand on the small of her back to prompt her in yet another direction than the ones that they had both just come from.

Forrester Jet

"Mr. Spencer, the captain has just informed me that we will be landing shortly." the attendant said, catching Liam's attention.

"Thank you." was all he said in reply, before the brunette woman walked away.

"Finally, I am almost there Steffy." he says to himself as he pulls the ring from his pocket.

Forrester Creations

Thomas is showing some of his designs to Thorne and Maya in his office when the phone rings. "Give me a minute, it's my mom." he says as he looks at his phone.

"Hi mom, how are you?" the young man says. Suddenly, Thomas is smiling, "That is so awesome mom! When? Are you guys coming back here for the wedding?" he asks with excitement. After a few more minutes he gets off the phone. Turning around he sees Maya, he goes over to give her a big hug.

"What is that about a wedding Thomas?" Thorne asks.

"Mom is getting married, to dad again!" he says, still excited, but letting go of Maya.

"I didn't know that they were back together. I mean, I know Taylor went to Paris, but still..." Thorne says in shock.

"That is great news Thomas." Maya adds.

Outside Katie's Hospital Room

Brooke is standing there on the phone. "I have paid you enough not to say a word. Nobody and I mean nobody can know." Brooke says before hanging up.

Standing in the doorway, unseen by the blonde, was standing one Bill Spencer.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter Seven~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-) So PLEASE leave me some love?

LAX Airport

"I am not going to let her have him, he is mine." the young blonde says to herself as she looks at the departure screen. " On top of this nightmare, I can't even take the jet since it is in Paris." Hope says as she heads to her gate.

Forrester Creations

Ally is walking down the hall looking for Rick as Quinn had asked her to deliver some sketches they had worked on together for Hope's line. She was so excited to be working for a jewelry company instead of her grandfather's fashion house, but it was nice that she would still be working with her family. She was looking at some sketches when she bumped into someone, dropping the papers in her hands.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she heard as she bent down to pick up the papers. She looked up to see a pair of amazing blue eyes looking down at her.

"I wasn't looking either. I'm Oliver." he said, with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Ally, Thorne's daughter." she said as she held out her hand. When he took her hand in his, she felt an awareness she had never experienced before, and looking in his eyes, she could see he had felt something too.

Paris

"I think it is time to head back home. Thomas has said that he would like to meet with us about an idea for a new line." Eric says as he looks at his wife.

"Hey dad," Ridge cuts in, "Do you think that Taylor and I can catch a ride home with you?"

"Are you sure you want to come back to Los Angels son? You have been gone a while and some things have changed." Stephanie asks with concern.

"It doesn't matter what has changed mom, I am happy with Taylor and nothing is going to change that." Ridge says, sure of himself.

"If you are sure than we would love to have you back at Forrester." Eric replies with a smile. "I will call the pilot to let him know that we will be heading back we'll say in three hours?"

"Sounds like a plan, though we should let Steffy know that we are going back." Taylor says as she places a hand on Ridges' arm.

"I think she might be busy with a visitor." Stephanie reminds Taylor with a smile.

Quinn Artisan Jewelers

Quinn is sitting at her desk as she looks at the sketches that she and Ally had been working on earlier that day when she hears her cell phone ringing. She looks down and sees that it is Thorne calling.

"Hi Thorne, how are things over at Forrester?" she asks with a smile.

"Hi Quinn, things are doing good over here. How is Ally doing?"

"She is great, she definitely has a talent and knows what she likes. I really think she can far Thorne."

"That is great, though I have to admit that I wasn't calling about Ally. I was wondering if you might be interested in going out to dinner with me, maybe tonight?" he asks, a little nervous.

"That would be great. Do you have a place you want to go?" she asks with excitement.

"I was thinking we could go over to the Artisan Bakery Emporium, nothing too fancy." Thorne said, feeling slightly foolish.

"That will be perfect. I hate those black-tie only kind of places, they make me a little uncomfortable to be honest with you." Quinn says, hearing the uncertainty in his voice. Hearing the sigh of relief from the other end of the call, she new she had made the right choice in what she had said.

"Shall we say 7 o'clock then? I don't want to keep you out too late."

"I will see you then." she tells him before hanging up with a smile, thinking of the date she has that night with Thorne Forrester.

Hospital Room

"Katie, how are you feeling? I see here that you passed out, let me assure though that it wasn't a heart attack. Looking at your test results, it looks like it was just from stress." Dr. Meade asks with a smile.

"Yeah, your sister sleeping with your husband and then taking over his company can be stressful to say the least." Katie says with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Wait, Bill is sleeping with Donna? He always has seemed so loyal to you." he asks in shock.

"Actually, it is Brooke. That is why I was at her house."

"Well both Bill and Brooke are outside in the hall. They seem pretty worried about you."

"I am sure it is just guilt Dr. Meade." Katie says to him.

"Call me Jon, Katie. I think it might be genuine, though. I was told that Bill is the one that called 911 when he saw you passed out."

Forrester Creations

Rick is in his office, going over some numbers in hope that he can find a way to get Thomas out of the company when he hears the door slowly open,. He looks up to see Caroline standing there.

"What can I do for you Miss. Spencer?" he asks his ex-girlfriend coldly.

"I... I wanted to talk to you Rick." the blonde stammers out.

"As you can see, I am a little busy here. Why don't you go visit with Thomas or something." he tells her, not able to keep the venom out of his voice at Thomas's name.

"I.. I just wanted to tell you that I think I made a mistake when I ended things with you. I mean, when I got home last night I realized what I was giving up. You have always had so much faith in me and I was going to just throw it all away." she says, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I think Caroline, that it is more likely that for some reason Thomas shot down your advances on him. You see, I saw you trying to get him back." he tells her.

"I might have gone to go see Thomas, but I do care for you Rick. Please, I don't want to lose you." Caroline implores to the man standing in front of her.

Airplane

"This is just so wrong. Liam and I should be married, that baby that bitch lost should have been mine." Hope says to herself. "But I will have that life, I will not let her win."

Forrester Creations

Thomas is in his office looking at some more of his sketches, trying to figure out which ones he really wants to show his grandfather when his office phone rings.

"Forrester Creations, Thomas Forrester speaking." he says, as he answers the phone. We see a smile begin to build as he listens to the other party on the line. "That would be great Maya, we actually need you to come in for your measurements so we can make a couple of these dresses for you to show to my grandfather. So I will see you in say, about an hour?" he asks. After a moment, he places the phone back on the cradle and smile to himself.

"I really like what I have seen of Maya so far." he says to himself.

Outside Katie's Hospital Room

"Justin, I need you to do me a favor. I heard an interesting phone call a moment ago. I need you to look into it. It was on Brooke Logan's cell phone. I want to find out who she was talking to." Bill says into his phone before hanging up.

Paris

Steffy is sitting on her couch, watching the video Liam had made her again. "I wonder if I should have gone home with everyone else. But then again, nobody asked me either. Maybe it is best that I stay here, at least until Hope and Liam are married." she says to herself. She wipes a tear from her cheek as there is knocking at her door. She gets up and open only to come face to face with man that she was just watching on the video, "Liam..."

"Steffy, I am so sorry, I made a mistake. I..." he trails off, running a hand through his hair.

"Liam, what are you doing here? What are you talking about, a mistake?" Steffy asks, slightly confused.

"I don't want to be with Hope, she isn't the woman I thought she was. She doesn't make me feel like you do."

"But Liam, she can give you the life you deserve, I can't. I selfishly took that away."

"Steffy, my love, did you mean to get hit by that car?" Liam asks, already knowing the answer.

"No, Of course not, but you had told me not to get on my bike until after I had our baby." she says, starting to cry.

"It was an accident Steffy, you were trying to get home to me." Liam says, feeling the truth in the statement.

"I was also just trying to get away from Hope. She was at Tom's... And she was crying and saying that you only married me because of the baby and that I was living her life." Steffy says, breaking down.

" I never knew that..." he says in shock.

"It wasn't important Liam, all that mattered was that I did the one thing you told me not to and lost our baby because of it."

"None of this matters love, what matters is that you are the one I want and I am here to take you home..." Liam says as he puts his arms around his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter Eight~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-) So PLEASE leave me some love? Also, there is a poll on my profile, so please go vote.

Artisan Bakery Emporium

"I hope that I haven't kept you waiting long, you know the LA traffic" Quinn says as she comes to a stop at the table that Thorne is sitting at.

"Not at all, I just got here a couple of minutes ago actually. I was just sending a text to Ally, making sure that she got to her girlfriend's house okay." Thorne says as he holds up the phone in his hand. He then gets up to pull the chair across from him out for his companion.

"You know, you have a really great daughter. She is just so bright and full of energy."

"Yeah, I wish I had her energy. I swear that energy is wasted on the young." Thorne says with a smirk.

"I agree it is. I could get so much more done around the warehouse if I had Wyatt's energy." Quinn replies with a chuckle. Just then their water shows up to take their drink orders, once he has them written down he walks off.

"I have to admit that I have never been here before, have you?" he asks.

"No, I haven't. I hoped that you had because I have no clue what I should order."

"How abut we can both order something we have never tried then?"

"That sounds like a great idea Thorne." Quinn says as she goes back to looking at her menu.

Katie's Hospital Room

Katie looks up as the door to her room opens, smiling as she sees Dr. Meade walk in.

"How are you feeling Katie?" Jon Meade asks, returning her smile.

"I feel really good actually. I am kind of wondering when I can go home to Will though." she replies, her smiling widening at the mention of her son.

"That is why I am here actually, I am going to release you, but you have to promise me to take it easy and maybe try to avoid the stress. I might even suggest seeing a therapist again, just so you have someone to talk to about all of this."

"I was seeing Taylor before all of this, in fact, she is the one that told me about Bill and Brooke. Then all of a sudden she just left, and I am not even sure where she went honestly." Katie told him, feeling bad about how she had treated the woman that had tried to warn her what her sister had been up to.

"I think I heard that she went to Paris to be with Steffy. That was such a sad thing, her losing the baby. I really thought that her and Liam would make it through that and have more children." the doctor said, a frown coming to his face.

"There were some... complications..." Katie tells him, remembering that day when Dr. Casbury had given Steffy the horrible news.

"What do you mean, I was looking at her chart not that long ago and didn't see anything out of the ordinary with her. I did see that she had come in after passing out, but that was an blood iron issue." Dr. Meade said with confusion.

"I was the one that brought Steffy in that day and that is not what she was told. Dr. Casbury told her there was a complication from the procedure and it had left her infertile."

"How can that be? There is nothing in her chart to suggest that, in fact, it says that everything looked normal." he tells Katie, getting even more confused.

"What is going on then? Why would the doctor tell Steffy that?" Katie asks out loud.

Paris

"Finally, I am off that plane. Now I can go get Liam back from Steffy. I can't let her win!" Hope says as she disembarks from the plane. She storms off, glad she had only pack a small carry on bag and wouldn't have to stop at baggage claim.

Artisan Bakery Emporium

"That was a really good meal. Thank you Thorne for inviting me out. It is nice to get out and relax." Quinn says, picking up her wine glass.

"Thank you for joining me. Maybe we can do this again sometime, pick another place neither of us have been to?" he asks.

"I would love that. However, it is getting a little late and I told Ally I wanted an early start, I am going to let her do some designs for Hope's line and I want to get them in production early. Tonight has been great though." Quinn tells Thorne.

"May I walk you to your car?" he asks, being a gentleman.

"Yes, I think that you may." she says, a joking tone to her voice.

Forrester Creations

Eric walks into his office, noticing how the early morning light is coming through the window. "I don't think things could get any better for this family." he says to himself with a smile.

"Oh good, your back. Is Stephanie with you?" Pam asks as she walks through his office door.

"She will be in later, she is taking care of some thing first." he tells his sister-in-law.

"okay, well here are your messages from while you were gone and Thomas asked me to make an appointment with you, he wants to show you some ideas for the new line he wants to start."

"Tell my grandson that he doesn't need to make an appointment, just come see me when he is ready." Eric tells her, feeling a little frustrated that his grandson thought he had to make an appointment.

A few hours later Eric hears a knock on his door. Looking up his sees Thorne, Thomas, Ridge, Taylor, and RJ walk in the room.

"Well hello everyone. Please find a seat and Thomas, let me see what you have." Eric says to his family.

After everyone has a seat, Thomas takes out the sketches he has and hands them to his grandfather. "And if you will give me a moment..." he says as he walks to the door to let Maya in, wearing a long pale pink gown, that has rhinestones covering the bodice. As she walks some more, a slit in the skirt can be seen. She spins around to show that while the front of the dress is modest, there is little to speak of for the back.

Eric sits speechless, with a smile on his face.

"Dad, I would like to introduce Maya Avant. I want to hire her for this line if that is okay." Thorne says.

"I think that is a great idea, get some new faces in the company, as for the line..." he says, as he looks at the sketches in front of him. "I think we will have a hit on our hands. It is a combination of the class and elegance we are known for, but with a contemporary flair to it." Eric finishes, smiling at those gathered around the room.

Suddenly the door flies open to show Brooke standing there. "I heard there seemed to be a meeting that I didn't hear..." she trails off as she sees who is in the room. "RJ!" she exclaims, rushing to her teenage son.

"Mom." he says, a cool tone to his voice. He hugs the woman in front of him, rolling his eyes since he knows she can't see him.

"I didn't know that you were coming back to the states."

"Yeah, I came back with dad and Taylor." he says, knowing his mom will flock to his dad soon enough.

"Yes, I see that. Hi Ridge." she says with a cloy smile while completely ignoring Taylor. "It is so nice to see you home again."

Paris

"Liam, I am not sure that I can go back. I am tired of you going back and forth between me and Hope. I didn't think that you would propose so quickly or that you would push for an annulment knowing how I felt about them, but you did so you could marry her." Steffy says, the hurt evident in her voice.

"I made a mistake, which I had my lawyer stop the annulment so you know. I was doing what you told me to though. I thought if I couldn't be with you to make you happy, I would do what you told me to do instead. I have seen the mistake in doing that though. I loved Hope, but I am in love with my wife. She never saw that the love I have for you is real. If I have to, I will spend the rest of my life showing you that you are the only one for me. She is like that high school crush that was hard to let go of." Liam tells the dark haired beauty in front of him. "Please just give me, us, a chance?"

"I just don't know Liam. You are the only man I have ever truly loved, but every time I turn around I have her in my face. I just need to know that I am the only one..." Steffy trails off.

"I will prove it to you, I will. And she isn't here. In fact, if I were to guess, I would say she is wrapped around my brother right now." he says blandly, not caring what his former fiancee was doing.

"Then prove it to me Liam. Prove to me here in Paris that I am the one that you want." she says as she leans over to her husband and kisses him with all the love and passion she feels for him.

A/N: There is a poll on my profile, please go and vote? And reviews folks, I love them...


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter Nine~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-) So PLEASE leave me some love? Also, there is a poll on my profile, so please go vote.

Forrester Creations

Brooke and RJ are still in Eric's office, everyone else having left to give the two some privacy.

"Mom, this has to stop! I saw how you were looking at dad, and there is something you need to know. Before we came home, dad asked Taylor to be his wife. They are going to get married."

"Sweetie, I am sure that give some time your dad will see that we are destined to be together, he always has..." she trails of dreamily.

"What about Bill? You tore his family apart because you love him, now you are going to drop him to get in between another couple? When will you stop this madness mom! Just leave them alone, they love each other and always have." RJ yells at Brooke before storming out of the office.

"But he has always loved me more and soon everyone will know that." the blonde says to herself before turning and walking out of the office herself.

Quinn Artisan Jewelers Warehouse

Ally is working on a design for Hope's line when Wyatt quietly walks up behind her."Hey you." he says, catching the young blonde off guard.

"Jeez Wyatt, you just scared the crap out of me." Ally replies, slightly breathless from the scare.

" I am sorry, I didn't mean to. What are you working on?" he asks as he looks over her shoulder to see the sketch in front of her. "This is really great Ally."

"Thanks, I just hope your mom agrees. Hey, did you know that our parents went on a date last night?" the young blonde asks.

"She mentioned she was going out, but didn't say who she was going with." After a moment of thought, he continues "Well, at least from what I have learned, your dad is a nice guy." Wyatt says, smiling.

"I would like to think so. I love my dad, he is all I have." she tells him, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I am sorry, I know how that is. Until recently, I didn't know my dad was around or who he is. Though I almost wish I still didn't with what he has been up to lately with Brooke." he replies with with a grimace.

"Yeah, that is really messed up what Brooke and Bill are up to. I mean they are still legally in-laws." Ally says with a shiver of disgust.

"Enough about them, what do you say you join me for dinner?" he says, hope showing in his eyes.

Paris

_"Then prove it to me Liam. Prove to me here in Paris that I am the one that you want." she says as she leans over to her husband and kisses him with all the love and passion she feels for him._

Liam kisses his wife back with all the feelings that he has been holding back since she left him what felt like forever ago. He brings his hands up to cradle her face as he pulls back with a sigh of complete happiness that he has this wonderful woman back in his arms. He brings his lips back to hers in another searing kiss as she starts to pull the hem of his shirt from his pants. Not having to be asked twice he helps her rid himself of his shirt before beginning to undo the buttons on her top. He then slowly starts to remove her top, occasionally breaking just long enough to gulp in a lungful of air. He scoops up the beautiful woman in front of him and silently asks which way to her room and if she really wants this. After nodding in the direction of her room, Steffy locks her lips back onto Liam's.

Once in her room, he gently lays her on the bed and looks down at her, noticing how much weight she has lost from her already tiny frame. He frowns, overcome by guilt knowing her sadness over the loss of their child and ultimately the marriage that meant everything to her, is the reason she appears thinner than ever before.

"Steffy..." he begins, only to be cut off when she kisses him again.

"No Liam, we can talk later. Right now I just need to feel close to you." she tells him. He decides to just let it go for now, but he knows that eventually they will have to talk about it. He leans back over the woman that owns his heart, kissing her again. She brings her hands up to run them through his hair.

Steffy can feel him hard against thigh, and needing him as she she she withdrew her hands from his hair so she could start to undo his pants. After they are undone, she begins to push them down over his hips. Getting her hint, Liam finishes pushing his pants from his legs and then his hands go to the waistband of her leggings. He gets them as far off of her as he can in his position before he begins to slide down her body, kissing his way down her flat stomach and thighs, down her calves to her ankles, as they are bared from the pants that had just enclosed them.

Now that they are both naked, he crawls back up her body, centering himself between her legs. He can hear her sigh as he slowly enters her, he can almost feel it in his bones. He smiles, knowing he is home.

Elsewhere in Paris, Hope is finally settled into a taxi cab and on her way to Steffy's flat. She was glad that she had looked for the information when Liam was sending the divorce and then annulment papers to Steffy. She had a feeling that Liam would be there. "But I know that he will be coming home with me"

"What was that Miss?" the cab driver asks.

"Nothing, just please hurry and get me to my sister's flat? I am really excited to see her." the blonde chokes out. "Soon Liam, you will be mine again..." she whispers to herself.

Forrester Creations

Thomas is in his office, thrilled to have his own line again. He smiles when he sees Maya enter his office, having changed out of the gown she had been wearing earlier.

"Thank you again so much for this incredible opportunity Thomas. I am so excited to be working here. I have seen your gowns in the papers and magazines, and now I will be wearing them." she says excitedly.

"Thank you for doing an awesome job in front of my family. They were all saying how stunning you looked." he replies.

"Well, I guess I better be going then." she says, uncertainly laced in her voice.

"Hey Maya, I was wondering if you might want to join me for dinner?"

"But I don't have anything to wear, unless maybe we can go to Dayzee's."

"That would be fine. Do you want me to pick you up?

"Actually, I live above Dayzee's, so I can just meet you there."

"That would be great Maya. How about we meet at say 6 o'clock?" Thomas asks.

"Sounds like a date then." Maya says before she realizes what she has said. When she does, she starts to stammer, "I meant... uh..."

"I was kind of hoping that it would be a date honestly." he says, with a hint of shyness.

"Okay then, a date it is. I will see you later." she says before placing a soft kiss to his cheek and then rushing out the door.

Thomas is left standing there, gently touching the place where he can still feel the slight warmth of her lips.

Paris

"Thank you so much." Hope says as she pays the driver. She grabs her bag and exits the car. Looking up at the building she can feel her anger flair. "This ends tonight." she says to herself before walking up the door of the building.

Inside the building, Steffy and Liam are wrapped in each other's arms, basking in the joy of being in the other's arms.

"Thank you for giving me this chance, you won't regret it." Liam says, smiling down at his wife.

"I hope not." she replies, suddenly getting a feeling that things were not going to be as easy as Liam seemed to think. Just then, she hears a persistent knocking on her front door.

"Who in hell could that be?" Liam asks.

A/N: The poll is still running. And loving the reviews, so please keep them coming?


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter Ten~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-) So PLEASE leave me some love? Also, there is a poll on my profile, so please go vote. I would also like to thank everyone that is leaving reviews and most importantly, my awesome beta!

Dayzee's Cafe

Walking through the door, Thomas spots Maya already sitting at one of the tables in the busy coffee shop. He smiles as he realizes that she is people watching.

"Hey you." he says as he walks up to the table.

"Hey." she replies, a little nervous.

"So, how has your day been?"

"Oh you know, I got a job at this great fashion house and this really hot guy asked me out on a date. I would say today has been pretty fantastic." she says, teasing him.

"That does sound pretty great. I think we should celebrate then, because I got my own line at work and this beautiful woman said yes when I asked her out." he teases back.

"Sounds good. In fact, here comes Dayzee now." she points out as her friend walks up to their table.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" she asks the couple. They in turn just start to giggle at her. "Okay, what did I miss?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"Nothing, we were just joking with each other about our days. My grandfather gave me the okay on my own clothing line and Maya here is going to be our top model for it. In fact, I was going to ask, would you like to be our spokes-model for the line?" Thomas asks as he looks over at his date.

"That would be, wow, I would love to. Thank you Thomas." Maya says in shock.

"Sounds like a good day. Congratulation to you both." Dayzee says with a smile. "Can I get you anything special? I don't have any campaign, but I am sure we can come up with something."

"I think I will just take a mocha. Maya?" he looks over questioningly.

"Same for me please?" she answers.

"I will be right back with those."

"Thanks." they both reply in unison.

Quinn's Warehouse

Ally is just finishing up a sketch of a necklace for Hope's line when she notices that her phone is ringing. She looks at it and sees that it is a Forrester Creations number. Smiling, she answers the phone by hitting the speaker phone option, "Hi dad."

"Uh... Last time I checked I wasn't a dad yet..." she hears a vaguely familiar voice come from her phone.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was my dad."

"Well, your dad is the one that gave me your number Miss. Forrester." the voice says.

"I am sorry, but you have me at a disadvantage here, I have no clue who this is." Ally says, curiously.

"Sorry about that, this is Oliver Jones." he replies with a chuckle.

"Oh hi Oliver. How are you doing?"

"I am okay. I was wondering though if you were busy tonight?"

"I am finishing a sketch for Hope's line then I am free. Why, what's up?" she tells him.

"I know this is last minute, but I was wondering if you might want to go to dinner with me. I was thinking something simple like Dayzee's." he rushes to say, hoping that she says...

"Yes, I would love to. This should only take me like another 10 minutes and then I can meet you there." she let's him know.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you in about a half hour then?"

"Sounds about right. I will see you there Oliver." she says excitedly before hanging up the phone and finishing up with the work in front of her.

Paris

"Go away." Liam yells from the bed, not wanting him or Steffy to move.

"I don't think whoever is at the door is getting the hint. Let me go take care of it and I will be right back." she tells him after slipping on her satin black robe. When she leans over to give him a quick kiss before leaving the room, he tries to grab her to pull her back into bed with him. She pulls away, laughing.

As she walks out of her room, she runs her fingers through her mussed hair, trying to look more presentable.

"This better be important." she says as she opens the door. Her eyes widen as she sees Hope standing there, an evil glint in her eyes. "What do you want?" she asks, wishing she had never answered the door.

"Who is it Steffy?" Liam asks, coming out from her bedroom wearing only his boxers.

"It is your fiancee Liam." Hope says, getting angrier seeing Liam's state of undress.

"I told you it was over before I left Hope. Yes, at one time I thought you were my future, but I know in my heart that you aren't, Steffy is. I think I began to realize it when she signed the annulment papers in Aspen."

"When she what?" Hope yells out in shock.

Steffy and Liam share a look, having forgotten that the blonde woman didn't know.

"While I was at the hospital after you plowed me down in Aspen I realized that it was time that I let Liam go, too many people were getting hurt. After we got settled at the Spencer retreat house, I gave them to him." the dark haired beauty explained.

"And how exactly is it that I didn't know this? And why didn't we get married then Liam?" Hope asks, staring directly at him.

"I ripped them to pieces and threw them in the river." he informs Hope, matter-of-factually.

Steffy and Liam share a silent conversation, before Steffy adds, "Then he kissed me. It was the most romantic moment of my life. I really thought your mother would have told you..." she trails off.

"My mother? What does she have to do with this?" Hope asks, confused.

"She over heard me telling my grandmother about the papers. After I left your mother came in, gloating that you would be marrying Liam soon and how she had to go tell you. Thankfully she was able to stop Brooke from running out the door and finished the story about how Liam tore them up and kissed me." Steffy finishes.

Hope at this point is infuriated, so she turns on her heel and storms away from the door. Liam and Steffy stand there, watching her go before closing the door and heading back into the bedroom.

Logan Estate

"Hey Justin, what did you find?" Bill asks, as he puts the phone to his ear. He knows that nobody will hear his conversation since Brooke isn't home and Hope as run after Liam. "Dr. Casbury uh? I wonder what that is about, since everyone knows that she was pregnant." he muses out loud. "I want you to try to find out what that conversation was about. I have a feeling that whatever Brooke is hiding is big and I want to know what it is. Call me as soon as you have some answers for me." he snaps at his lawyer before ending the call.

"What are you up to Brooke Logan?"

Dayzee's Cafe

Oliver walks in the door, a smile on his face.

"Hey Oliver, what is with that smile?" Dayzee asks, walking up to the young man.

"I have a date with Thorne's daughter, Ally. In fact, is she here yet?" he asks, looking around. He doesn't see his date, but he does notice Thomas with a beautiful woman that he remembers seeing at Forrester earlier that day.

"No, she isn't here yet." she says, noticing that the man in front of her is glancing at Thomas's table. She adds, "That is Maya Avant. I hear that she got a job with Thomas today."

"I thought I saw her at work today. I am going to go say hi and then find a table. A water when you get a minute?" he asks.

"Not a problem." Dayzee says before walking off.

"Hey Thomas." Oliver says as he walks up to his friend's table.

"Hey Oliver." he is greeted back. "This is..."

"Maya..." he cuts off. "Dayzee told me when I came in. Nice to meet you." he adds, extending a hand to Thomas's date.

"Nice to meet you too." she says.

"Oliver is one of the photographers at Forrester, so I am sure you will be working together once we get this line going." Tom says, smiling at Maya.

"Hey, Ally just walked in, so I better get going. I will see you guys later." Oliver says with a small wave of his hand before walking over to where his date is standing at the door.

"Hi Ally." he says with a huge smile on his face.

Katie's House

Katie is sitting on the floor on the floor, playing with will when she hears the door opening. Looking up she sees Donna, smiling tentatively at her.

"May I come in" Donna asks.

"I guess, as long as you didn't bring Brooke with you." Katie says with a grimace.

"No I didn't bring her with me, but I really wish you two would make up."

"Donna, she slept with my husband! And now Will is going to grow up with a part time dad. Bill is so wrapped up in that woman that he rarely seems to have time for his own son. But I am done talking about them. I have been told to avoid stress, and they are a topic sure to stress me out." the brunette rants.

"I am sorry sweetie. I heard you were in the hospital. Are you okay? She asks in concern.

"I will be. Though now I am left with a mystery I want to solve. Jon and I..."

"Jon?" Donna cuts in to ask.

"Dr. Meade..." seeing her sister nod in understanding, she continues. "Jon and I were talking about Taylor and that turned to Steffy. Well, before she left Liam she was told by Dr. Casbury that she was infertile due to a complication to the procedure after her accident. Well, I was told that there is not one indication of that information in Steffy's chart." Katie finishes.

"So what you are saying is that either there was a mess up of information or Steffy was lied to?" the blonde asks to make sure she is understanding what she is being told.

"I have a feeling that she was lied to. I just don't know why she would, but I intend to find out." Katie replies with conviction, not noticing the look that crosses Donna's face.

Paris

"I can't believe that Hope just showed up like that." Liam says to Steffy as they lay in bed.

"Well I have the feeling that we haven't seen the last of her either. I have to admit that I had a feeling that things were not going to go smoothly, they never do for us." she replies with a sigh.

"Life wouldn't be interesting if things were easy. But I might have to call her and really try to get her to understand that my future belongs to you. Like I said the day we got married, I joyfully gave you my future. I still stand by that." Liam says, a smile spread across his face.

Hope walks into a hotel to rent a room for the night. Once she is signed in, she takes her key and walks to the elevator.

"I can't believe what they said about those annulment papers, he wouldn't have passed up on the chance to marry me and there is no way my mother would have kept something like this from me. I am going to call her." she says, waiting to get to her floor.

Once in her room, she pulls out her phone and calls Brooke, "Mom, I just heard something and I need to know if it is true." A moment later she continues. "Liam and Steffy just told me that she had signed the first set of papers in Aspen but he tore them up. They also said you knew about this." Hope says.

"WHAT?!" she screams into the phone before throwing it at the mirror that she was standing in front of.


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter Eleven~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-) So PLEASE leave me some love? Also, there is a poll on my profile, so please go vote. I would also like to thank everyone that is leaving reviews and most importantly, my awesome beta!

Paris

"You know we still need to talk Steffy." Liam says, looking down at the woman next to him.

"I know, I am just not sure I am ready for it." she replies with a pout.

"I am worried about you. I know that all of this has been hard on you, and I am sorry for what I have out you through."

"Let's get dressed and go get some food and we can talk then." Steffy says hopefully.

"Okay, come on woman, lets start getting some weight on you." he says to her, laughing as she smacks him with a pillow.

"I can't believe that my mom knew and didn't say a word to me. Well, I am not going to let this stop me. I will get Liam away from Steffy. Now let's see... Where are you Liam?" she says to herself as she pulls out her phone. After a minute of playing with her phone she whispers, "Gotcha.".

She walks over to her purse, pulls something out and swallows it. She then heads for the door, grabbing her hotel key card and jacket on the way.

Logan Estate

"Do you have any news for me Justin?" Bill barks into his phone. After a minute you can see the frustration grow on his face. "Well, call me when you find something." she says before ending the call and slamming it on the table.

"Is everything okay Bill?" Brooke asks, coming up behind him.

"Yeah, I am just trying to find a way to get my company back from Katie." he lies to the blonde in front of him. "I just know that she is going to run it into the ground."

"I think there might be a way for you to get it all back if you can handle it." she says with a sly smile.

"Just what do you have in mind? I have Justin looking, but he can't seem to find a way for me to get the Spencer Publications back or to a way for me to get custody of Will."

"What you have to do is pretend to go crawling back to Katie. I am sure then she will give you your position back and you you could see our little Will whenever. We would just have to be careful about seeing each-other. Plus then I am sure I could get Katie to forgive me." Brooke says, tapping her chin as she thinks about her plan.

"I don't know if that would work Brooke. I mean, I did tell her that you fulfill me and we both told her that she is the reason that we found each-other also." Bill says.

"She is stupid, I am sure that she will believe anything we tell her." the blonde says with a wink, sure that her plan will work.

Unbeknownst to the couple talking, Donna was standing at the door, having walked in and heard what had been said. Quietly, she turned around and closed the door behind her, leaving.

Forrester Creations

"So what kind of flowers are you thinking?" Stephanie asks Taylor as the sit in Eric's office planning Taylor and Ridge's engagement party.

"I was thinking we could have white lilies and red roses. And since it is such a small gathering of just the family, I was thinking we could do a sit down dinner."

"Have you heard from Steffy?" her namesake asks, as she looks at the sketch that Eric had been working on for Taylor's wedding dress.

"No, but I am not worried either. We both know that my daughter is very much like you and can handle herself. Though I am going to call her later to ask her to come home at least long enough for the wedding."

"I am sure she will. She has been waiting years for this day to come." Stephanie says as she lays a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"What are you two lovely ladies up to?" Eric asks as he walks into his office followed by Ridge and Thorne.

"Just party planning and discussing Steffy. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Taylor says as she looks at her future husband.

Paris

"Steffy, it took me a while to realize that I was in love with you. I just noticed that I kept wanting to be near you, to see your light and beauty. I am in love with you Steffy Spencer. I love the way that you light up a room, the way that even after you have been hurt time and time again you still love unconditionally, I love how loyal and fierce you are. I like the man that I am when I am with you, you bring me alive. I plan on spending the rest of our lives showing you how much you mean to me." Liam says, recording himself on his tablet.

However, Liam doesn't notice Steffy standing in the bathroom doorway, with tears silently running down her cheeks. As he is getting ready to send the video he made his wife, he hears her coming out of the bathroom, so he shuts the tablet and turns to face her.

"Are you ready to go get some food?" he asks.

"I sure am, let's get out of here." she replies.

Liam gets up from the desk he had been sitting at and grabs his jacket before they head out the door.

Sitting across the street, watching the door, Hope sits in the car she decided to rent. She smiles as she sees Liam walk out onto the street, but you see her smile fade as she watches Steffy walk out the door that Liam is holding open for her.

"Damn that woman!" she yells in the confines of the car. "I am going to make him see that I am the one for him." she says as she starts the car and begins to follow the couple that is walking hand in hand down the street.

Spencer Publications

"What is it Justin? I had to lie to Brooke just to get out of that damn house and if Katie finds out I am here..." he trails off as the man in front of him holds up a finger.

"I think I have found something of interest. I decided to look into the doctor's financial record and noticed an interesting transaction. I saw that there was a one time deposit of fifty-thousand dollars transferred to her account a few months ago and when I traced it, I saw that it came from Brooke Logan's account with Forrester Creations."

"Well I will be damned! Do you have the proof?" Bill asks excitedly.

Spencer Residence

Katie and Jon Meade are sitting on the couch looking over Steffy's chart, trying to figure out why Dr. Casbury would tell the young woman that she was infertile if it wasn't in her chart when they hear the door open. Jon hurries to hide the chart as Katie looks up to see Donna standing there, tears running down her cheeks.

"Donna, what's wrong?" Katie asks as she hurries over to her sister.

"I.. I just went over to Brooke's to talk to her and I heard something." the blonde says through her tears.

"You need to calm down first of all." the brunette says as she glances over to the man on her couch.

"Katie, Bill and Brooke are up to no good. I heard them talking about trying to get the company and custody of Will from you. But there is something else you need to know, it has to do with what we discussed earlier." Donna says as she sits on the chair, trying to calm down.

"I don't care what those two do, they won't be getting my son or the company." Katie says getting upset.

"You said there was something else?" Jon asks Donna, having a gut feeling that whatever she knew was important.

"It's about Steffy..." she trails off.

"What about Steffy? Was she behind..." Katie says.

"Yes, she paid off Steffy's doctor to tell her that she couldn't have kids. Brooke figured that Liam would blame her, that he would leave his wife and run to Hope if Steffy couldn't give him kids." Donna says, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"My God..." Jon and Katie both gasp as they hear what the blonde woman had just said.

Paris

"This is such a great evening. I am glad we decided to go out." Liam says as he smiles at the woman across from him.

"Listen Liam, I need to know that this is it, that I am the one you want. I trust that you love me, but what happens when Hope and her family decided to interfere like they always do?" Steffy says as she lowers her eyes to the table between them.

"They will see how much I love you and that I don't want Hope. I don't care what they do, how many of them try to push me to divorce you again. If you will have me, then you are going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life." he tells her with a smile as he grabs her small hand in his.

Hope is sitting across the street watching the couple as they eat and talk. When she sees Liam grab the other woman's hand she jumps from her car and runs across the street.

"Get your hands off of that bitch Liam!" she yells at him.

Surprised by the sudden appearance of the blonde woman, Liam let's go of Steffy's hand and stands up.

"What are you doing here Hope? I thought I had made it clear that it is over between us." he replies with frustration.

"I know that she has you brain washed. I know that it is me you want to spend your life with, you have told me that so many times." she whines.

"I used to think I did, but then I realized that while I loved you, I was in love with this incredible woman, my wife." he tells her.

"No, you just think you love her because of the baby, the baby she killed because she was so selfish." Hope desperately replies.

"Enough Hope, if you want to discuss this, then we can all meet back at my place. This is not the place for this conversation." Steffy calmly says as she places a hand on the other woman's arm.

"GET YOUR MAN STEALING HANDS OFF ME YOU WHORE!" Hope screams as she pushes Steffy into the table that she had just been sitting at. "You know, I should have pushed you harder that day in your office, maybe then you wouldn't have had the chance to steal Liam away from me once again." she says with venom in her voice and hatred in her eyes.

"Wait, what?" Liam yells as he grabs Hope's arm and spins her to face him.

Looking into Liam's eyes, she slowly says, "I-pushed-that-bitch-while-she-was-pregnant. She was bashing my family and I just wanted her to stop, so I pushed her. Maybe if I pushed her harder. against her desk, she would have lost that damn baby.

Liam releases Hope's arm and turns to help Steffy up. "Stay away from us or I will have you arrested Hope. I am seeing that you are a very violent person and don't want you in my sight." he says with discuss as he tosses down a few bills and walks away with his arm around Steffy.

"I can't believe that woman." Liam says with exasperation.

"Can we just forget about Hopeeeee!" she screams as a car suddenly runs into her, bouncing her off the hood and windshield before her world goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter Twelve~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-) So PLEASE leave me some love? Also, there is a poll on my profile, so please go vote. I would also like to thank everyone that is leaving reviews and most importantly, my awesome beta!

Paris

_"Can we just forget about Hopeeeee!" she screams as a car suddenly runs into her, bouncing her off the hood and windshield before her world goes black._

Liam didn't pay attention to the car that was speeding off, all he could see was his beautiful wife that was lay bleeding and motionless on the road where she had landed. He quickly pulls out his phone and calls for emergency services as he leans over, gently kissing Steffy.

"Come on Steffy, wake up for me. I need you." he says, tears running down his face. Liam doesn't even notice the flashing lights as the approach, he only notices they are there when they push him aside to get to Steffy. Knowing that he can't get their way, he starts to pace back and forth before grabbing his phone

Forrester Estate

"Taylor and Ridge, may you have many happy years together." Thorne says as he holds up his glass of champagne while his other arm is around Quinn's waist. "Here, here." is heard from around the room.

Taylor smiles as she sees almost all of her loved ones there for their engagement brunch. Stephanie had put up a picture of Phoebe to remind them that the daughter she had lost was still there in spirit. She saw Thomas with the woman that she believes her name is Maya, Thorne is there with Quinn Fuller, her best friend Stephanie has Eric by her side, Ally is there with Oliver, even Kristen, Tony, Zende, Felicia, and Dominick had flown in for the party. The brunette only wished that her daughter and son-in-law were there instead of in Paris. She was still hoping they would at least come home for the wedding.

Suddenly the front door flies open and Brooke Logan runs through it. "NO RIDGE!" she yells out, "You can't marry her. I am leaving Bill, I only want you. You are my destiny!" she cries out as she lunges herself at the man's leg. Everyone stares at her in shock, whispering about how pathetic she looks compared to the strong woman she normally sees.

"Get a grip on yourself Brooke." Stephanie tells the blonde woman as she grabs her arms and tries pulling her off of her son. "You are making a fool of yourself, no woman with dignity would throw herself at a man this way." she adds scornfully, still trying to pry the woman off.

"Let me handle this Stephanie." Taylor says coming to stand by the older woman. The dark haired beauty leans down and suddenly grabs a handful of blonde hair, slowly pulling up. "Listen here Brooke Logan, Ridge doesn't want you, you two are not this destined couple that is being interfered with. You couldn't keep Ridge because you are a slut that has no class. You will sleep with any man that comes along, all the better in your mind if he is taken. This wonderful man wants me, you would know that if you had been there when he proposed to me. Taylor flashes back to Paris...

_ "Doc, we have had so many great memories together, and I know that I have not always made the right choices when it came to our lives together, but I hope that you know that I have always loved you. You have been the one in my heart, even when I was too blind to see it. You have gave me three amazing children, and I wish all of them were here for this moment, but Steffy is here and I know Phoebe is here in spirit." Ridge says as he gets down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of our lives together, as husband and wife. Will you be my wife, for good this time."_

Taylor sighs as she comes out of the memory. "Now please leave us to celebrate and know that if you show up at our wedding, it will not end nicely." she adds.

Foot steps can be heard coming through the door, everyone looks over to see Bill, Katie, and Jon Meade standing at the door, shocked expressions on their faces.

"You were not invited." Ridge says as he stares at Bill.

"I came because there is something you all should know about that woman.

"That is why we came too." Katie adds, looking at the woman that in her mind was no longer her sister. "See Donna came to me with a secret of Brooke's and I felt it needed to come out, but since I can't reach Steffy, I thought as her parents I would tell you."

"That bitch in heat paid Dr. Casbury to tell Steffy she couldn't have any more kids." Bill says, wanting to be the one that said it.

"What?Why?" was heard from the guests in the room.

"She did it because she figured that Liam would leave Steffy and go to Hope."

"I didn't think Steffy would just hand him to my daughter, which worked out even better." Brooke sneered at her sister and lover.

"You Bitch!" Taylor yelled before slapping the woman, still having hold of blonde hair. Ridge and Stephanie quickly pull Taylor away from the other woman.

The ringing of the house phone quickly stops everyone. Eric walks over to the phone and picks it up, "Hello?" he says before he face is over come with a confused look. "Son, you need to slow down so I can understand what you are saying." Everyone looks around, curious as to what is being said when suddenly the older man drops the phone, whispering, "Steffy..."

As the one word reaches Taylor's ears she runs over to the phone, putting it to her ear. "Liam, what happened?" she says urgently. Stephanie, Ridge, and Thomas rush to Taylor's side. "Oh my god, NO!" she cries. "Ridge and I will be right there." she adds before hanging up the phone and looking at Ridge, "Someone ran Steffy over. She is unconscious and at the hospital. Liam said they just got there."

"You can use the jet." Stephanie says as she picks up the phone. "This is Stephanie, I want that jet fueled and ready to go in twenty minutes or someone is getting fired." the older woman barks into the phone before slamming it down.

"Let's go." Eric says, having gained some composure back.

Paris

Liam is just ending the call when he sees the doctor coming out of the room they had take Steffy into when they had arrived. "How is she? Is she awake? Can I see her?" he asks in rapid succession.

"And you are?" the doctor asks.

"I am her husband. Is she okay?" Liam asks with more force.

"Mr. Spencer, your wife is still unconscious and we need to run some tests to make sure there is no internal bleeding or anything serious going on with her. If you wish., you can go see her for a few moments while I set put the orders in for these tests." the doctor says before walking away. Liam runs into the room only to stop when he sees Steffy looking very pale, tubes and wires everywhere it seems. He slowly walks over to the bed and sighs.

"Oh Steffy, please come back to me. I can't live without you." he says as he begins to cry again.

"Liam?" he hears his name softly said. He looks down to see his wife's eyes opening.

"Oh my god, Steffy, you are awake. Let me get the doctor." he says as he begins to turn away.

Grabbing his hand, his wife stops him in his tracks. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital this time?" she asks with a slight smile before wincing in pain.

"We were walking home and some idiot run you over."

"I didn't even see the car..." she trails off.

"Let me get a doctor, I will be right back my love." he says before walking out to the hall. He stops outside the door to lean against the wall before sliding down holding his head in his hands.

Hope turns the corner but stops when she sees Liam sitting outside a room, crying. "Could it be, did I finally get rid of Steffy for good?" she says to herself as a smile begins to play on her lips. She slowly begins to walk towards the man crying in the hall.

"Liam..." she softly says, trying to get his attention. He looks up, only for a look of annoyance to cross his face.

"What do you want Hope?" he asks.

"I heard about Steffy. I thought that now that she is gone we could be together." she says smiling.

"You sick bitch, she isn't dead. She..." he is cut off by Hope.

"But I know I hit her hard enough, she is supposed to be dead." she whines, not thinking of the fact that Liam is standing in front of her, a look of murder crossing his face.

"You what?!" he yells at the blonde woman.

They are interrupted by the doctor, followed by two police officers, coming back towards the room. "Mr. Spencer, is everything okay?" he asks as he eyes the woman that is staring at his patient's room.

"I want her arrested. She just told me that she is the one that hit my wife." he says, noticing the officers standing there.

"Ma'am..." one of the officers say as they place a hand on Hope's arm. Once she turns top face the cop, he continues, "You are under arrest for hit and run. We need to take you to the station." he says as he places handcuffs on the seemingly confused woman.

"Liam, help me!" Hope cries as she is led off.

Forrester Jet

"She has to be okay. I don't understand this, things are finally starting to turn around for our family." Taylor says, crying.

"She is going to be okay Doc, she has to be." Ridge says trying to console his fiancee.

"Ridge is right honey, Steffy is strong, she will pull through this. I mean, look at all her namesake has been through." Eric says, placing a hand on his wife's knee.

Hearing the phone ring, Eric picks it up, "Hello?" He looks over at his son and soon to be daughter-in-law-again, and smile. "Thank you Liam. We are still on our way. We will meet you there." he says before setting the phone back down.

"Is she okay?" Ridge and Taylor ask simultaneously.

"She is awake, the doctor thinks she is going to be fine." Eric says, his smile widening.


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter Thirteen~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-) So PLEASE leave me some love? Also, there is a poll on my profile, so please go vote. I would also like to thank everyone that is leaving reviews and most importantly, my awesome beta!

Paris

"Mom, you have to help me" Hope cries into the phone at the jail house. "I have been arrested and I don't know why." she says as she looks at the police officer that is standing there watching her. The man holds his hand out for the phone.

"Mademoiselle? Your daughter has been arrested for the hit and run of one Mrs. Steffy Spencer." he says as he looks at the report in his hand. "Yes, I see, well the young woman is going to be okay, but you will have to wait and talk to the judge about being able to get your daughter back to the states. It will also depend on if the victim wishes to press charges." He then hands the phone back to the young blonde and walks back to his desk.

"Mom, all I remember is wanting her dead for taking Liam from me again." Hope whispers into the phone. "Okay, I guess I have no choice. Can you call Liam and ask him to talk to Steffy?" she asks. She hears her mother's reply before hanging the phone up with a sigh.

"You know young mademoiselle, you are very lucky the woman you hit is going to be fine. Your mother might have a chance of getting you home." he tells her as he leads her back to the jail cell that she had been sitting in for the past two hours.

"I am so glad that you are going to be okay Steffy. Though I have to warn you that I think most of your family is on their way here. I called them while I was waiting to hear how you were."

"It doesn't surprise me. Remember Cabo?" she asks with a faint smile.

"I wish I could forget that part. I was a fool then to go chasing Hope." he says, he lips turning to a frown. "Speaking of her, she was here a couple of hours ago. She told me that she is the one that ran you over. I have to admit, I think she might have been trying to kill you. She started talking some non-sense that with you gone I would go back to her."

"Liam, something doesn't seem right about her. Do you think she might be taking those pills again?"

"She told me that she had thrown them out, but I have to admit that she does seem to be acting crazy lately." he replies. "But how about we not worry about her right now, let's worry about getting you better so that maybe we can go home." he adds.

"I do like the sound of going home and I definitely want to be there when my parents finally get married again." she says with a smile, happy knowing that her parents are both happy.

"Wait, what?" Liam asks in shock.

"The other night before everyone else headed home, my dad proposed to my mom. It is all I have ever wanted for them, for them to be together again. They belong together, just like us." Steffy says with a smile.

"Speaking if us, I was thinking earlier. How about we find another house. So much has happened at the beach house and a lot of it isn't happy memories. Let's find a new house, maybe closer to town?" Liam asks, smiling back at his wife.

"I like the sound of that. Maybe Bill will live there when Brooke kicks him to the curb in her quest to get my dad back." she says. Liam just laughs, knowing how right his wife is about the woman that had almost been his mother-in-law.

Logan Estate

"I can't believe you mom! Do you have no shame? I told you to leave dad alone!" R.J. yells at his mother.

"You don't know what you are talking about son. I want you to just go to your room. I don't deserve the way you are talking to me." Brooke says as she looks at her link to Ridge.

"Actually mom, it sounds like R.J knows you pretty well." Bridget says from the door-way where she had been standing, watching the mother and son interaction.

"Oh Bridget, I am so glad you are home. How have you been? Did you bring little Logan with you?" she asks excitedly.

"No mom, Logan is with Nick back at dad's house. I went there, but Felicia said something about Steffy being run over in Paris." the younger woman says, almost questioningly.

"Yes, I know. Your sister is being charged with it." Brooke says nonchalantly.

"Hope?" Bridget asks in shock.

"Yes, well Steffy interfered in her and Liam's relationship again."

"But aren't Liam and Steffy married Mom?"

"Only on paper. Hope and Liam are so much like Ridge and myself. They are destined to be together."

"Oh mom, cut the bull shit. You say every man is your destiny. You have said Dad, Ridge, Thorne, Grant, Nick, even my then husband Deacon. If it has a penis, you think you are destined to be together." the younger woman says in contempt.

"How dare..." Brooke begins, but is cut off by her daughter.

"No mom, you need a dose of reality. You really are the slut from the valley that Stephanie always accused you have being. You don't even care if the man is married to someone in your family. And I have to ask, how can you confuse a teenage male and a full grown man's body? A man that you had been sleeping with for years mind you?"

"I...I...I..." the older woman stutters before running off in tears.

"Wow, you really let her have it didn't you?" Katie says as she claps in glee.

"Aunt Katie?"

"It's about time someone told that old hag off. Who better than her daughter that has been a victim to her loose ways?" the darker hair woman says.

"Has something happened that I don't know about? What is going on with you two?"

"She got impregnated by my husband, stole him from me, and the blamed me for it. I did push them together after I had Will, but I was out off my mind with PPD. Even then, she shouldn't have slept with him. I am tired of her scandalous ways. I think it is time that bitch went down, and I know exactly how I am going to do it." Katie trails off before rushing back out the door, a memory from earlier that day playing in her mind.

_"How did you know Bill? And why be the one to expose her? I thought you loved her." Katie curiously asks her soon-to-be ex-husband._

_ "I have recently seen that I was right about her in the beginning. Plus she hurt my daughter-in-law just for her families gain. I am all for family loyalty, but she went too far with this. When you were in the hospital this last time I over-heard a conversation she was having and it piqued my interest. I had Justin look into it for me and he found a paper trail leading to the doctor. The weak woman folded as soon as I confronted her." Bill says in disgust._

"So let's see if Bill is willing to give me that evidence..." Katie says to herself as she gets in her car and drives off.

Forrester Creations

Thorne is in his office, looking at some fabrics when Wyatt knocks on his open door.

"Hey Thorne, you said you wanted to talk to me when you called." the young man says, slightly curious.

""Come on in. Please close the door behind you also." he asks. Once Wyatt is sitting down, Thorne begins. "You know that I have been seeing your mom right?" After seeing the slight nod, he continues. "I didn't think that I would love anyone the way that I loved Macy or Darla, but I am finding myself falling in love with Quinn. I would like to marry her, but I want your blessing first." he finishes, looking a little nervous.

"So basically, you are asking for my mom's hand in marriage, like back in the old days?" Wyatt clarifies, chuckling.

"Yes. I don't want you to feel like I am trying to step on any toes or anything. It's just, I have learned that life is short, and when you love someone, then you need to let them know and if you are lucky enough that they feel the same, grab a hold and don't let go." the older man says as he thinks of how many times he wishes he had done that in the past.

"I will agree as long as you promise me a few things."

"What would that be?" Thorne cautiously asks.

"First, is more of a warning. If you hurt her, you will deal with me. Second, promise that I won't be getting any siblings. I have enough issues with Liam. And lastly, let me design the ring?" he asks as he holds out his hand.

"There might be one small problem with that, I already have a daughter."

"I can deal with her, just no new ones, okay?"

"You got it." Thorne agrees with a smile as he shakes the other man's hand happily.

"Now I better get started on that ring for her. I might even have Ally help me." he says before opening the door and leaving.

Paris

Steffy awakens to find Liam in the bed next to her asleep. She smiles at the site of her husband back at her side. Sighing, she snuggles in closer to his warm body. Just as she is about to drift back to sleep she hears the door to her room open. She cranes her neck to see her parents, grandparents, and brother all looking at her from the doorway.

"Come on in guys. I am sure that Liam won't mind, since he called you over nothing." she says.

"Nothing? Sweetheart, you were plowed down by that lunatic. We were all so worried about you." Taylor says as she comes to stand next to her daughter's hospital bed.

"Plus, there is something we think you should know." Thomas adds with a smile.

"What in the..." Liam groggily trails off seeing his wife's family surrounding them.

"Good morning to you to Liam." Stephanie says, laughing at the young man.

"So what is this news?" Steffy asks, somewhat impatiently.

"This might not be the time for that." Ridge says, stepping in.

"No, I think Tom is right, she has a right to know what that woman did to her." Eric states, clearly irritated at someone.

"Sweetheart, Brooke did something that she shouldn't have. Right before Liam called Katie and Bill came in to tell us that Brooke had paid Dr. Casbury off to tell you that you couldn't bear anymore children." Taylor informs her daughter.

"But why would she..." Liam begins to say.

"She thought that you would blame and then leave me to go back to Hope." Steffy tells him, figuring out the why of the matter as soon as the words left her mother's lips. "I am sure she was even happier that I was the one that left, demanding you be with her precious daughter." Steffy laughs bitterly at how she walked right into Brooke's trap.

"Um... Another thing..." Liam begins, "We found out who the driver of the car was. It was Hope. I guess she thought if Steffy was out of the picture permanently, that I would go back to her. I had her arrested, but I don't know how that works here in Europe." he adds.

"I'll make some calls and find out." Eric says before walking out of the room.

Logan Estate

"I have to find a way to get Hope home. I don't see how I can do anything. Maybe..." Brooke says as she grabs her phone. She quickly dials the number, "Taylor, it's Brooke..."


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter Fourteen~

Disclaimer: I don't own B&B or any of the characters. If I did, it would look more like what you are about to read.

Author's note: I would love some reviews, let me know what you think, please? They really get me more excited to write my story. :-) So PLEASE leave me some love? I would also like to thank everyone that is leaving reviews and most importantly, my awesome beta! Just so you know, there is only a few more chapters left to the story...

Paris

"By the way, we spoke to the doctor before we came in, he said that things look good for you to go home today. They need to do a couple of more tests and then we can get you out of here." Stephanie says while smiling at Steffy and Liam.

"Good. We were thinking..." Steffy was cut off by the ringing of Taylor's phone. Taylor grabs the phone from her purse and looks at her phone, shock showing on her face. She answers the phone and everyone hears, "_Taylor, it's Brooke..._" "What do you want Brooke?" she replies, curious yet irritated. "_I was hoping that I could get your help with Hope._" "Are you kidding me? She tried to kill my daughter! She has been a menace for years. And then there is you. You know that you have raised that girl to be just like you? She doesn't mind if she is stomping all over somebody's marriage, she doesn't care who she hurts, as long as she get what and who she wants." Taylor says, her voice slowly rising as she finally lets loose on the blonde woman. "_That may be true, but I also know that you are a good woman that will help when she can. And I think you might be able to help. I just want to get Hope back here to LA._" "How could I help in getting your daughter back home? She is facing criminal charges?" "_I don't know honestly, but I have to do everything I can to help my daughter._" "I am not saying I will, but there is only one way I can think of, and that would to have her committed." "_Hope isn't crazy Taylor. How could you even suggest that?_" "You asked. To be honest, I think she might need some kind of treatment though Brooke. Look at her actions. She ran my daughter down, thinking that would push Liam to be with her." "_I am not going to go there with you. Please, do what ever you can to get my daughter home._" "We will see. I'll call you back." Taylor says before hanging up the phone. Everyone is staring at her in shock, except for Steffy.

"I think you should do it mom. I agree that Hope needs help, maybe this way she can get it."

"But Steffy..."

"No Liam. There has been a lot of hurt in this triangle from hell. It needs to stop, and maybe if we show some empathy, she will also see that this needs to stop. I am not saying that I am not mad, I am, but we have to get off this roller coaster." she says, looking at her husband.

"I guess I can look into it. But I think I will be making some demands. I will try to get her home, but she is to leave the two of you alone. If she bothers you, then all deals are off and she can go to prison." Taylor says, proud that her daughter would be so kind to the young woman that had hurt her so much.

Beach House

Bill is sitting on the couch, a glass of scotch in his hand when the door bell rings. He gets up slowly and answers the door to see Justin standing there, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. He silently hands Bill the manilla envelope in his hand.

"What is this?" Bill asks as he walks back into the house, motioning his lawyer and friend to follow him.

"Those are the final papers. You are officially divorced from Katie." Justin tells him.

"Already? I thought I had more time. I need her to know that I never meant to hurt her, that I never stopped loving her." Bill says as a tear springs free from his eye. "Brooke was an adventure, she was a way for me not to think of how Katie kept walking away from me. I guess, in a way I figured if I walked away from Katie then she couldn't hurt me anymore."

"Bill..."

"No, I knew it was wrong, being with Brooke, that is way I always blamed Katie. Now I will never have a chance to make things right."

"You can at least earn my forgiveness." the men hear from the doorway. They both turn to see Katie standing there, a slight smile gracing her lips as tears slide down her cheeks.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Bill asks, shock lacing his voice.

"I actually came by because I need a favor from you. I want the evidence you found on Brooke."

"I really am sorry Katie. I want another chance."

"Bill, do you really think that I would want to be with a man that bedded my sister? Do you really think that I could ever trust you again? I know that you say you turned to Brooke so I couldn't hurt you anymore. What has changed?"

"Me! I have changed. I know now that any pain you can dish out is worth it just to have to next to me. Please, let's start over?"

"Bill," Katie says as she places a hand on his cheek. "I really don't think it would work. I don't trust you and god only knows what you could be infected with. But maybe we could be civil and get things to a better ground, for Will."

"I guess that is better than nothing." He glances over at Justin, "And he will have those papers to you by the end of the day."

"Thank you Bill. Maybe you could swing by later and see our son, I know he misses his daddy." she says before heading for the door. She tosses over her shoulder, "Justin, you can leave the file on my desk at Spencer." Then she walks out the door.

Paris

"All the tests came back good. You can go home, but you have to take it easy mademoiselle Spencer." the doctor says with a smile.

"What about traveling? I want to go home to LA." Steffy asks, a smile on her face as she takes in the surprise on her family's faces.

"That should not be a problem. Just make sure to check in with your doctor when you get there."

"Not a problem. I intend to see one anyone." she adds, remembering what her family had told her about what her former step-mother had done to her.

"Very good. Be safe." the emergency room doctor says before leaving the room.

"Really Steffy? You are coming home?" Thomas happily asks.

"Yeah, we were talking and decided to go home. When we get back we are going to find a new place to live, one that doesn't have all those bad memories." Liam says, a smile on his face.

"How about with you coming back we also bring back the intimates line?" Eric asks with a smile.

"Actually dad, I have been thinking of starting my own company and was planning on asking my children to join me. Maybe we can have fashion wars like we used to with Spectra and Jackie M." Ridge says with a smile.

"How about a compromise? We can be brother companies, make your company an extension of Forrester?" Eric asks, liking the idea.

"Sounds good." Ridge replies.

"And that means more company for all the grand kids to take over when we are all finally ready to retire." Stephanie adds with a smile.

"How about first we get me out of here. I am so tired of hospitals. I wish I knew why I am the one that always seems to wind up here." Steffy says with a mock frown.

"I need to make a call before we head home. If you need me, I will be right outside." Taylor says, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"We will all be outside sweetheart." Ridge adds before ushering his family out of the room.

"You are lucky woman Mademoiselle. We just got an order that you are to be heading home." the guard says as she unlocks Hope's cell. "This way."

"It's about time." the young woman angrily says as she follows the guard.

"If you will just sign here Ms. Hayes." another guard is saying as Hope walks out from the corridor.

"Taylor? What are you doing here? Where is my mother?"

"Your mother called me since I was here. You will be flying home with us. But let me tell you, you will not be going to your mother's when we get there. I have been able to get you home by having you admitted to a hospital for an evaluation. But know, that if you do anything to harm my daughter, she will not stop me from having you back in a cell so fast that your head will spin." Taylor informs the young blonde before handing Hope her personal effects.

Grabbing her purse, she subtly reaches in to get a pill. Once in her hand, she pops it into her mouth and swallows. Little does she notice that Taylor saw what she did.

Katie's House

"I can't believe it is really over. I really thought that our marriage would last a lifetime." Katie says as she looks at the blonde woman in front of her.

"You could always take him back. From what you told me, it is what he wants." Donna replies.

"I could never be with him again. He slept with our sister! He has betrayed me in the worst way. We can maybe be friends one day since we still have Will to raise, but he will never sleep in my..." Katie is cut off by a knocking on the door. She gets and walks over, opening the door. Standing in front of her is Jon Meade, holding a single calla lily.

"This is for you. I saw it and it reminded me of you." he says as he holds the flower out.

"Magnificence and beauty..." Katie whispers to herself.

"Well hello there." Donna purrs as she walks up behind her sister, eying the man standing there.

"Miss. Logan" he says somewhat curtly towards the blonde vixen. Looking over at Katie, "I just wanted to see how things went when you told Steffy's family..."

"It's okay Jon, things went as I expected they would. I am just wondering how Steffy is taking the news. Liam called while we were there to let Ridge and Taylor know that she had been hit while they were out. I heard she was going to be okay." Katie was quick to add, seeing the stricken look on the doctor's face.

"That is good, the poor woman has been through so much." he says.

"She has also put a lot of people through a lot of things too. Did you know that she tried to steal Bill from Katie and then she tried to steal Liam from Hope?" Donna chimes in, not liking that it is as if she isn't there.

"Donna, a man can not be stolen. And if Bill or Liam had been truly happy and in love, then Steffy never would have stood a chance. It is as the saying goes: if you love two people, go with the second because if you were truly in love with the first..." Katie trails off.

"Well I better get going and leave you two to your girl time." Jon begins.

"Actually I was just going to leave. Shopping to do you know. Maybe I'll get you an "I'm single again" dress." Donna smirks before grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

"So, uh, your divorce is final?" Jon asks, a hint of shyness in his voice.

"Yeah, the papers came today."

"Katie, there has been something I have wanted to ask you for a little while now, but you were married to Bill... I was wondering if, maybe, you might want to go out to dinner with me."

Katie walks until she is right in front of the man in front of her, flower still in hand, "I would love to." she tells him before brushing her lips ever so slightly against his.

Paris

"Are you sure you are ready to fly home Steffy?" Stephanie asks in concern.

"Yes grandmother, it is time for me to go home. I want to start living again. And I can't wait to get back to designing." the younger woman says as she clasps her hands together.

"Then let's get you packed up. Your grandfather had already called the pilot and your mother is off getting Hope. Unfortunately, she is going to be on the jet with us. Your mother is going to be in charge of her transportation home and to the hospital."

"It is okay, I think we all need to move on from this. I am just hoping that Hope will eventually see that and move on. I want her to find someone that will love her like Liam and I love each-other." the younger one says with a smile as she spots her husband standing in the doorway.

"How about I can pack up some of this for you. Thee is something I want you to see." he says as he leads her over to her vanity table and then hands her his tablet. "Before we went out the other night, I made you a video." Steffy looks down at the device in her hand to see Liam's smiling face looking back at her. She lightly touches the white triangle, the room suddenly filled with her husband's voice. _"Steffy, it took me a while to realize that I was in love with you. I just noticed that I kept wanting to be near you, to see your light and beauty. I am in love with you Steffy Spencer. I love the way that you light up a room, the way that even after you have been hurt time and time again you still love unconditionally, I love how loyal and fierce you are. I like the man that I am when I am with you, you bring me alive. I plan on spending the rest of our lives showing you how much you mean to me." _

By the time she has finished watching the video, she has a tear springing free from her eye. "Liam..." she says, trying to get his attention. When the man in question turns to her she smiles, "That was beautiful. And I plan on taking you up on that offer of the rest of our lives."

"Good, now let's get ready to go. I am beyond ready to get our lives back on track." he says as he zips the last bag in front of him.

Hearing the front door open Steffy and Liam head into the living room. Standing there at the doorway is Taylor and Hope.

"This is going to be a long trip home." Liam whispers to his wife as he puts his arm around her.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out as I have not been feeling well. I am also unsure when I will get the next chapter out as I have a full week ahead of me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter (if you did, give me a review plz?)

XO- ForeverSTEAM


End file.
